Stay With Me (sequel to Don't Leave Me Guessing)
by pepperlandgrl
Summary: Placed Three months after the first story. During one of the many cases the Ghostbusters get, one ghost turns out to more difficult to cpature then the others and when it manages to get out one of their traps, it ends up causing some horrible consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry for such a loooonnnggg wait but I just had to get this story right and I just couldn't decide on what to use in this story with so many ideas floating around in my head. But I finally decided on what I wanted and here it is! The sequel to my very first fanfiction story. :D this contains my OC from my first story, Regina Faye, so if you want to know how she came to be a Ghostbuster check out my first story. But other than that, enjoy, review, and if you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to pm me.

"Peter! Pete! _Peter!_ Peter c'mon, hurry up! We're not going to meet the president, I just need to pick something up!" Ray screamed at the bottom of the stairs, sighing in frustration.

Why did he open his mouth about going to pick something up? He knew Peter would do anything to get out of having to do work and possibly getting dirty. But now he had no choice. Egon, Winston, and Regina were already gone and he was stuck with him. It wasn't like he didn't like Peter, no way, but it was the fact that he takes so long to get ready that aggravates him. Might as well get it over with. He needed to ask him something anyway.

Finally, Peter comes running down the stairs, jumping off from the third stair and walking over to Ray, a big smile on his face.

"Oh finally! What took you so long?" Ray asks annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide what shirt to wear. You never know who you might meet." Peter answers, as he straightens out his dark blue button up shirt, continuing to smile as if taking an hour to get dressed, let alone pick out a shirt, was a very normal thing to do for a man.

Ray rolls his eyes. "Whatever. C'mon let's go."

When they step outside they see a taxi pull up and see Janine Melnitz, their secretary, walk out and pay the driver.

"Oh hi Janine. Have a nice trip to your moms'?" Peter asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It was alright. Where are you two headed to?" she asks them seeing the car keys in Peter's hand.

"Um actually I don't know." Peter turns to Ray, "Where are we going anyway?"

"I uh rather you not know. It'll be sorta of a surprise for all of you when we come back." Ray answers while stepping into Peter's car.

Peter and Janine look at each other and shrug, Janine stepping into the firehouse and Peter into the drivers seat of the car and driving off.

When they reach the street that Ray had told Peter to drive to, Peter parks into one of the few empty spaces and Ray quickly gets out. About fifteen minutes pass until Ray returns holding a small, navy blue box in his hand. When shutting the door Peter, curiosity piqued, asks, " Well what did you go get that was so important?"

Ray grins as he hands Peter the small box in his hand. When Peter opens the box, his eyes widen and his jaw drops. Only one thought runs through his head and when he hears Ray say it he knows it's true.

"Peter, I'm going to ask Regina to marry me."

As the two of them drive back to the firehouse, the car is quiet.

Ray turns to Peter and finally breaks the silence. "Peter please say something. You haven't said anything since you saw the ring I bought. You're starting to make me think this isn't such a good idea." When he finishes, he looks down at his hands nervous as hell.

Peter looks over at him for a few seconds and sighs. "I don't think it isn't a good idea. I think the complete opposite." At this, Ray looks up and turns to Peter while he continues. "I just can't believe you're actually gonna do it. It's just…. wow! My best friend is going to get married. It's a lot to take in, you know? But don't worry, this is _definitely_ not a bad idea. It's the best idea you've ever had!" Peter exclaims, smiling brightly and Ray can't help but smile with him. Then he remembered what he wanted to ask him.

"Um Pete? I was wonder if you could uh give me some advice with popping the question to Regina. I don't know exactly how to do it right."

Peter turns to him, a little confused, "What do you mean? Just ask her and see what happens."

Ray sighs, running a nervous hand through his thick brown hair. "Yeah I know that but _how _do I ask her? Do you think she want me to do it like on TV, you know a nice location and the guy goes down on one knee and asks her or should I just do it casually?"

Peter parks the car in front of the firehouse, and turns to Ray, his expression serious. "Ray I don't think Regina cares. All I know is that anyway you ask her she'll most definitely say yes."

And with that, Ray smiles and they both step out of the car.

When they enter, they find the rest of the Ghostbusters had already returned from their case and were just sitting there talking and laughing, not knowing about the surprise coming.

At the sound of the door closing they look up and see Ray and Peter walk up to them.

"Hi guys how did it go?" Peter asks.

"It went well enough." Egon says

Peter nods and pulls up a chair sitting down next to Winston.

"So where you'd guys go?" Winston asks them. Regina nods, "Yeah. What did you guys go get that was so important that you couldn't come with us?"

"Well you should ask Ray. He's the one who needed to go out in the first place." Peter turns to meet Ray's eyes and all of his nervousness came rushing back.

"Um well…. I um went to uh…" he forces out running a hand through his hair.

"Ray you're stuttering. Calm down. What are you so nervous about?" Regina asks smiling slightly. He looked so cute when he was like this.

"I am? Sorry." Ray says. He shuts his eyes, letting out a shaky breath and opening his eyes again, a determined look on his face. "Regina, I was thinking, well I mean…" he sighs. "We've been together for about six months now and I was wondering if you wanted to –"

At that moment, the phone on the desk right behind them rang and they all turn to see Janine answer it.

"Hello, Ghostbusters. Yes… ok… mm-hmm… yes alright they'll be right over. Thank you." Janine says hanging up. "Sorry guys, another job. This one is at a department store on 50th avenue north from here."

Egon and Winston nod and get up to go grab their proton packs. Peter groans while slumping down in his chair. Regina looks over to him and giggles.

"Come on Peter get up. We gotta go." She says. Regina turns back to Ray. "Sorry you got interrupted. You can tell me later, ok?"

Though disappointed, a little relief washes over Ray with the thought of having a little more time to think of how to ask her. Not much time but enough.

Ray nods "Yeah alright."

Regina smiles, leaning up and placing a quick kiss on his lips. She backs away, still smiling and heads over to Egon and Winston to get ready as well. Ray watches her, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Peter standing next to him.

"You ok?" he asks him, knowing he would be feeling disappointed.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Ray says to him smiling. "It'll give me more time anyway."

Peter grins "yeah I guess you're right."

And they both go to get ready like the rest of the group.

Well that's chapter one! I will try to update within the next couple of days, with school going on and getting a whole lot of work it will get pretty hard but I love doing this so I will definitely make time for this. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

They finally reach the department store, the car screeching to a halt. As they get out of the car, they hear a defining crash from inside and the four of them turn to each other and then race inside.

The sight inside was a disaster.

Shards of glass on the floor, clothes scattered between aisles, well as a faster explanation it looked like a tornado had stormed through the entire store.

Peter groaned. "How the _hell _are we supposed to find that stupid ghost in this mess?!"

"Peter's right. Even if we do find the ghost, it'll be hard to chase after it." Winston said kicking away one of the many shoes that fallen off one its shelf.

Egon reached into his right pocket, pulling out his PKE reader and began scanning the area. Sighing, he looked to over to the rest of the group. "You guys are not going to like this."

"Like what?" Regina asks cautiously.

"Well, it seems that our 'little' ghost here is a class eight." Egon responds. All of their eyes widened.

"Well, that's it. There is no way we're going to catch this this thing. Do you know how fast it probably is?" Peter says. "And there is no way we can run through this mess without constantly tripping over something."

Ray shrugs and turns on his proton pack. "Then we're just going to have to try won't we?" And with that he stared to walk through the mess, the others shrugging as well and doing the same.

As they walked through the store, Egon in front holding his PKE reader in front of him, Winston right behind him with Peter looking bored, while Regina stayed in the back alongside Ray. None of them talking, the silence thick. Regina, every once in a while, would look over to Ray trying to catch his attention. He hadn't spoken or even made eye contact with her since they left the firehouse and it was starting to worry her. What had been so important to him that he now wasn't talking or even looking at her? What had been so important that it had gotten him this upset? She sighed. Finally deciding to ask him, she walked up to him and tapping him on the shoulder.

Ray jumped at the sudden contact and quickly spun his head in her direction. She giggled at his reaction.

"Don't worry, I'm not the ghost." she said smiling while Ray just smirked. "So, um, what was the thing you wanted to tell me at the firehouse?"

Ray's face fell and he looked down at the floor. He stopped walking and she stopped as well, the rest of the guys walking on ahead of them. Ray looked up and forced himself to meet his girlfriend's eyes. "Oh that. Right…um….." Ok. He was going to ask her. But God was he nervous. No. No, he was going to ask her. He was going to take a deep breath and just ask her. "Ok. Regina I was um wondering if you…..um… if you wanted…." He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Regina, do you want to get- "

But once again he was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and they both heard Peter yell,

"_Ray! Regina! Quit talkin' and get the hell over here!" _

Both their heads shot over to the direction of the loud sound and they ran over, not stopping until they saw what had made the loud crash.

Peter, Egon and Winston had found the ghost and were able to get their streams onto it holding it in its current location. Peter looked over to them, and screamed over the noise of the streams. "Well don't just stand there! Help us out!"

Both Ray and Regina blinked, getting out of the shock. "Oh! Right, yeah!" Ray said and quickly joined the rest of his friends by adding on his proton stream.

Regina quickly grabbed the trap hooked around her waist, waiting for the right time to throw the trap.

"Ok….now Regina!" Egon screamed and Regina threw the trap directly under the struggling ghost and quickly stepped down onto the button activating the trap.

The trap opened up and the bright stream of light shot out, pulling down the ghost into the trap as the rest of the guys shut off their proton guns. The ghost, with a roar, was sucked into the trap, it closing, and the light blinking green.

They looked at each other as they neared the trap. As Regina stood over the trap, nudging it a little with her right foot, she smiled and looked over to her partners. "We got it!" she exclaimed happily.

But it seemed that she had spoken too soon for when she spoken those three words, the trap began to crackle and shake with sparks of electricity. And out of the blue, the trap reopened and the ghost shot out like a bullet, passing through Regina in the process, Regina falling to the ground and the ghost flying out through the roof.

The four men looked up with shocked expressions and mouths hanging open in surprise as they saw the ghost they thought they had successfully caught, fly through the roof. When the ghost disappeared they looked at each other and Winston finally looking over to Regina, noticing she lay still on the ground.

"Regina?" He said catching the attention of the rest of the men. Ray looked over to her and his heart stopped.

"Regina!" he screamed as he ran over to her, lifting her head onto his lap, her not moving at all. "Regina?!" He called again but she still didn't answer, still didn't move. "Egon what's wrong? She isn't moving or answering!" he said, his eyes clouding up with tears, terrified out of his mind.

Egon, his hands shaking, quickly scanned his PKE reader over Regina and it fell out of his hand, the reader crashing onto the floor. They all looked at Egon and Peter whispered to him, "Egon what's wrong?"

Egon brought his eyes back up from his hands and stared at Ray, his usually serious expression now one of complete and total fear. "Ray…" he said quietly, "Regina isn't alive…"

"_**WHAT!" **_Ray screamed along with Peter and Winston. "What do you mean she isn't alive?! Do you mean she's _**dead**_?!" Ray said to Egon who just continued to look totally scared but with a hint of awe.

"No! Regina isn't dead, but she isn't alive." Egon answered them.

"Well then what wrong with her?" Winston asked, worry written all over his face.

"I'm not exactly sure. But from what I can assume is that when the ghost that we had thought we captured passed through Regina's body, it took a part of her soul with it. So now she isn't alive but she isn't exactly dead." Egon finished.

"So…..what do we do? We have to get her back to normal! We have to get the ghost back! We have to- "

"Ray calm down! The only thing we can do now is take her back to the firehouse and we can do some tests on her and try to keep her alive until we can find the ghost again." Egon said to him.

"So basically you we take her back home and do nothing! Because that's what it sounds like to me!" Ray screamed back, anger boiling up in him while tears continued to try and fall but he refused to let them fall.

Peter stepped in front of Egon before he could retort. "No, Ray, we are not going to do nothing! Did you just forget that we care about Regina too?! We are going to try to keep her alive! Doing nothing would be to just leave her here or take her back home and leave her lying on her bed while we move on with our lives! So no, we are not going to do nothing. So you either agree with us and we can work together to get her back to normal or you can do it yourself!" Peter finishes.

"Fine. Let's get her back to the firehouse." Ray says, taking Regina into his arms and standing up while carrying her.

"Alright then. Let's go." Peter says.

As they drive home, Winston maneuvering through traffic as fast as he can, Ray sat in the back still holding onto Regina, not wanting to let go, scared that if he did she would disappear.

Peter sat next to him, just staring at him, never having seen his best friend look so scared and dull.

"Ray…are you…are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ray chocked out. At that moment Peter realized Ray was crying. He had never seen him cry before and it terrified him.


End file.
